


From Dust (Kings AU)

by SimplySyra



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunters, Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, Mad King Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySyra/pseuds/SimplySyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We are the warriors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Dust (Kings AU)

We are the warriors.

The boys and the beasts that bare their teeth and bear the weight of the miles of bodies beneath.

We flash our swords and drop our blood, churning up bones buried in mud.

We smile, we meet, we die, we repeat.

We are death, we are light. We are fire and night.

We fight, we bite, we hide out of sight.

We dream with ribs that crack and swords (or arrows) buried deep in our backs.

We bleed, bleed, bleed and feed our need for death, for breath, for this macabre game to proceed.

We are players with prayers too big for our palms and psalms that decayed when struck by black blades.

World Breakers, Star Makers, Blood Wakers, Forsakers, Light Takers.

We all bow down to the crown in this town that we built


End file.
